


Atrium Love

by schwertlilie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Self-Inflicted Injury (but not self-harm), Sibling Incest, Twincest, romantic cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: Vergil wants to return to the Underworld for a few weeks; Dante agrees on the condition that Vergil takes something with him.(Even when they're apart, they'll be together.)





	Atrium Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2019, Day 8: Blood/Gore 
> 
> Mind the tags (and that there's no character death - Sparda boys are a hardy bunch, this is nothing). If I missed something, please let me know.

Vergil turned the page, watching his brother from the corner of his eye. Dante was fiddling with papers on his desk again, and Vergil bit back a sigh - his brother was probably gearing up for another round of "I Won't Let You Go," just like the last three nights, and Vergil was tired of it. Tired of the argument, tired of this office, tired of pretending to be human.

Dante took a deep breath and stood up, crossed the space between his desk and the couch. "Vergil."

Here we go. "Brother." 

"About you going to the Underworld..."

"I already told you I'd come back, do you not-" _Trust me_, he'd been going to say, but halted when Dante held up his hand. Probably for the best.

"I'll stop fighting you about it, on one condition." He waited for Vergil's nod before continuing. "You take something with you." 

"Like what, a weapon?" Vergil narrowed his eyes. "_You_?" 

"No, a snack," Dante said snidely, then sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "Just come with me, okay?"

Vergil wordlessly put aside his book, and let Dante lead him to the bathroom. The vinyl needed a proper scrubbing, and the back of the toilet was dusty, but it wasn't particularly _dirty_. 

Dante sat cross-legged on the floor and pulled off his shirt. "If I make a mess, I'll clean it up, I promise." 

"It's your turn to clean it anyway."

"Then I guess I have great timing!" With that, he triggered his left arm. He hummed absently as he slid his claws over his ribs, like he was looking for something, then he took a deep breath and cut himself open. 

Vergil watched his brother slice across and up his stomach, following the line of his left ribcage. The fluorescent lights made Dante's raw flesh stand out even more against his skin than usual - pink and white and burgundy, not the rich red blood of their spars - and there was no acidic or fecal smell, so he must have avoided his digestive organs. Strange that Dante's pain wasn't enticing, simply because Vergil wasn't the one inflicting it. Vergil licked his suddenly dry lips. "You look like you've practiced." 

"Yep." Dante's voice was breathy. "Bullets don't always come out on their own." He laid his scaly hand on the lower side of the wound then pushed downward, keeping the gap open, and dropped his trigger; Vergil could see organs and bone. 

Vergil fell to his knees, not feeling the impact when he hit the vinyl flooring. "Dante-"

"Shh, just let me do this." He half-smiled at Vergil, then looked down at his stomach. "It should be..." He pushed his right hand up into the gap and Vergil nearly recoiled. 

This, this was all wrong. Dante should be smiling when he's bloody, shooting off one-liners and trying to provoke Vergil. Not quiet, or pained, or thoughtful. Like this, Dante didn't smell like he'd been fighting, or like they'd been fucking. His brother smelled like meat. 

Dante grunted as he reached further in, almost covering the wet sound of his wrist in the wound. He fished around his own ribcage for a few seconds. Vergil couldn't look away, not even when Dante twisted his arm and _yanked_, and a fresh well of blood accompanied Dante's hand when he removed it from his chest, fingers cupped around muscle. 

The blood vessels and nerve tissue stretched as Dante smiled and offered Vergil his beating heart. 

Oh. He knew what his brother wanted now. "_Dante._"

"Take it." He coughed a bit, then shook his hand at Vergil. "It's yours anyway." 

Vergil took a deep breath and reached for the heart with both hands. It beat solidly, steadily. It would be reassuring if it wasn't so fragile. "This isn't necessary."

"Yeah, well. Neither of us is good with words."

"Mm." He shifted Dante's heart to his left hand, ignoring the way the blood had started to turn tacky against his skin. He understood his brother's intentions, though he couldn't stop the rush of violent thoughts. He could crush Dante's heart, if he wanted; he wondered if Dante would survive. Or he could tear it to pieces, scatter them across Earth and Hell alike so that Dante could never recreate it. Never give it to another. 

But. Vergil had promised to take it with him, and that required some delicacy.

"I could destroy you."

Dante smirked. "You could try." He nodded toward Vergil's hands. "Do it."

Vergil partially triggered. He used the sharp claw of his index finger to poke a hole in the pericardial sac and tore across, making a flap in the tissue; clear yellow fluid trickled down his hand, nearly washing the blood from his wrist. He turned Dante's heart, folded the flap of pericardium down to expose the bottom of the heart even as it tried to heal. Then, looking Dante in the eye, Vergil bit into the pulsing muscle. 

Dante smiled while blood overflowed Vergil's mouth and ran down his chin, his neck; he must have nicked a ventricle with his fangs. He swallowed twice: once for Dante's heartsblood, and again for the morsel of flesh. He didn't bother to chew. 

He pulled the heart away and nudged the pericardium back into place with his claw; the ventricle had already stopped bleeding, and Vergil could see the muscle rebuilding itself. 

Dante plucked his heart from Vergil's palm. The return looked slightly more difficult, if anything - despite Dante's efforts the incision had narrowed, and he pushed his heart back into place with his fingertips. With a sigh, Dante removed both hands from his stomach. He was only a little paler than usual, despite the blood loss.

Vergil returned to humanshape and waited, hands fisted on his thighs and vest drying against his skin.

Dante breathed - four breaths, not that Vergil was counting - then reached for him. His bloody hand cupped Vergil's jaw, and Vergil let him coax him into a kiss. It was slow, easy. Dante alternated between gentle kisses and licking Vergil's skin clean, making happy noises when Vergil responded. 

Vergil allowed this for a while, then pushed Dante away with a hand on his forehead. "You're a mess. Get in the shower." 

"Bossy bossy." But there was satisfaction in his eyes when he looked at Vergil, something that didn't quite fit with his own humanity. 

Vergil ignored him, and set to stripping himself while he ran the water. 

In a minute he would bull his brother into the shower, wash off the pain-scent and meat-scent and blood. Reassure himself that Dante was healed. In the morning he would clean the worst of Dante's blood from his clothes, take Yamato, and descend to the Underworld to gorge himself on violence and destruction.

For now, he touched his chest, aware of the gravity of his brother's flesh and blood inside him. 

"I'll keep it safe."

Dante twisted around and smiled at him, following Vergil's thought process as always. "I know."


End file.
